bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryugu Shisui
|age = 345 |birthday = December 21st |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 72 kg (160 lbs) |eyes = Dark Azure |hair = Raven |affiliation = |previous affiliation = , , , , , , |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = , |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = , , |marital status = Single (widowed) |alignment = Chaotic Good |family = None (Deceased) |education = Shinō Academy |status = Alive |shikai = Sonsei-ō |bankai = Hokushin Sonsei Myoken Daibosatsu }} :"Resplendent Glory." - Abysmal Shadows Shisui Ryūgū (竜宮止水, Ryūgū Shisui, lit. "Dragon's Palace Still Water") was once a respected officer of the in the . For a hundred years he performed his duty admirably; venturing out to the Human World purifying 's, and shepherding lost souls to paradise and beyond. Then the happened and nothing was ever the same again. He thought that with his skill he could protect his friends and loved ones. He believed that with the power possessed by its thirteen Captains that his home would be safe. But the invasion of the Quincy crushed those delusions as easily as they destroyed the lives of his those he cared about. He would have thought that he'd have fought valiantly, cutting down Soul Society's enemies with the weight of their very name. Instead he was just one of many nameless Shinigami struck down offhandedly in the initial assault. A salvo of spiritual arrows downed him before he could even raise his sword. He barely survived. His family, and friends were not so lucky. As the azure flames that signaled the start of the invasion blazed, his ancestral home burned along with his family in the ensuing wildfire, while his wife perished in combat. In but a scant few moments into the war, everything he valued in this life was broken, shattered and destroyed. He did not awaken till after the final battle, and when his eyes gazed upon the ruins of his former home, and what was left of the dead he wept. They may have won the final battle, but Soul Society had lost the war. Beaten, broken and just a shadow of the proud man he was once, Shisui left Soul Society behind on a journey of self-discovery. Appearance Personality History Early History Shisui hails from the moderately prominent Ryūgū Clan prior to their destruction during the Thousand Year Blood. Renown for their artisans they traced their lineage to the famous Shintōgo Kunimitsu, one of Japan's most renown swordsmiths, though they would later branch into their own family. Carrying the family tradition, members of his house became skilled craftsman, and merchants in the years that followed obtaining a noble title six-hundred years ago. Born as the second child to the clan head he was widely considered a boy of great talent and potential. Apprenticed from a young age to their best craftsman, Shisui proved his worth and in fifty years time was shown to have mastered the family craft. It was believed that with his skill he would surpass his elder brother and assume leadership of the clan, but surprised everyone in his clan when he instead joined the . The suddenness of the decision coincided with rising tensions between factions of the clan who backed the brothers, and it is believed that Shisui made his choice in order to settle the dispute. In the Academy, Shisui performed admirably, obtaining top marks in all of his classes and demonstrating a rare talent in swordsmanship. A skill often attributed to his previous work as a swordsmith himself. He also found himself fascinated by the wonders of magic, bringing a unique mindset to his training in Kido, surprising his teachers with unconventional insights. By the time he graduated, he was widely considered to be on the fast track to becoming a Captain within a few centuries time. Originally slated to join the a mix-up in paperwork had him instead drafted into the , much to his displeasure. However he found his experiences there brutal but enlightening. He became a skilled infiltrator and interrogator while working alongside the , but was eventually transferred to the Fifth Division where he stayed for another half century. Shisui transferred from multiple divisions, going from the Fifth to the to the before finally settling in the . Rather than acquire the heights of power often associated with Captains, Shisui simply enjoyed his time in the Gotei 13, working with different divisions, officers and acquiring a vast array of skills. In the Ninth Division he would eventually meet a woman who would ensnare his heart, a clanless Shinigami originating from the streets of Rukongai. A former criminal and thief, her raunchy tales and dynamic personality was the perfect mixture to entice his interest. With their mutual love for adventure, the two quickly became very close, and within a few decades years were wed. Rather than continue to catapult himself through the ranks, Murakmai settled into complacency. Confident in the myriad of skills he had acquired, the backing of his family and the love of his life, Shisui lived an eventful but content life, that is until betrayed the Gotei 13 and . Winter War For over a hundred years, Shisui believed in the might of the Gotei 13, in its unwavering strength and power. He had faith that with its strength they could withstand any foe, weather through any war, and rise triumphant. Yet as betrayal shook the ranks of the Shinigami, and Captains battled against Captains, the seed of doubt was sown. Nearly half of the Gotei 13 were pitted against each other, the invasion of the had divided them; those who fought to restore order, and those who colluded with the foreigners invading. He struggled to maintain peace within the division, and more-so struggled with his own ignorance at the events quickly spiraling out of control. But by the end of it, when the dust cleared. was the traitor all along, and with it, two renown Captains. The psychological toll was devastating. Even with the help of the Ryoka , faith in the integrity of the Gotei 13 had taken a devastating blow. Still, they were now in the midst of war, reports of Hollow activity skyrocketing to heights never before seen. Whole battalions of Shinigami were tasked with keeping entire regions clear of Hollows. Whilst the substitute Shinigami and his friends prepared, the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 struggled to maintain the peace. Aizen was a brilliant strategist, coordinating his forces from the seat of his throne with ruthless precision. Too often squads of Shinigami were ambushed by his modified Hollows. And to their horror, they had even assumed a humanoid form. they called themselves. With a human face and a Zanpakutou they were a cruel mockery of Shinigami. The first time he encountered one, a quarter of his team had been killed before they realized that the frightened spirit was in fact one of these depraved creatures. He had never felt such paralyzing terror than seeing that monster with a child's face tear apart his comrades and feast on their remains. He rallied his squadron to launch a counter-attack but they were pushed back by Arrancar reinforcements. All seemed lost were it not for the timely intervention of Lieutenant . He alone fought the beast and managed to destroy it before it could slaughter any more of his men while they held the line against the oncoming forces. In the end it was pyrrhic victory. With a heavy heart, he gathered what remained of the dead and returned to Soul Society, realizing now the cost of this war. He would fight many more battles, each their own hell, and every time there would be causalities. Comrades and friends he had known for decades, some even a century, butchered, and slaughtered like cattle against the white horde. Never had he experienced such loss, never had he been forced to comfort those left behind, with only a feeble words and empty platitudes. For the first time in his life, Shisui looked at himself and felt contempt. His weakness, his complacency, all of it just a reminder that he couldn't even avenge the fallen. With the war having only just begun, he lamented at whether he would have any friends left to bury at its end. In one of the most surprising twists in the war, the Ryoka boy invaded with only a handful of allies at his side. To the surprise of even the Captain-Commander, several Lieutenants who had became friends with the boy left their divisions to aid him. It was the biggest tactical blunder of the whole war. Yet it was also the only chance they would have to end the war. For months they had fought a losing battle against the tide of hollows as they launched relentless attacks all across the Human World. In desperate gambit, the Gotei 13 collectively regrouped its Captains and lieutenants leaving the lower ranked officers to coordinate and handle the escalating situation in the Human World. While Ichigo and the Captains took to the fortress of , Shisui fought alongside comrades across the shores of Japan, against a tide of hollows that was said to swallow the horizon. He fought with everything he had and still it was not enough. Hollows poured into its cities, killing indiscriminately, and while they fought valiantly, the sheer number of casualties was staggering. Still they fought on, and within hours, the war that had become a living nightmare had finally ended. It was not the Gotei 13 that dealt the finishing blow to Aizen, for all of its available Captains had been cut down by the traitor like insects. It was the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, having acquired power beyond any Shinigami before him. A mere fifteen year old child had accomplished what not even the Captain-Commander could. Even as the Hollows retreated, all he could ponder was the futility of his own actions, the pointless slaughter, and the real weakness that was revealed in the Gotei 13 infrastructure. Unlike the hero of the war who would return to the sanctity of his family, the real work was left to men like him. Cleaning up the destruction, containing the situation with the affected humans, counting the dead, and preparing for their return to the Great Wheel. Thousand Year Blood War The passing of a year was not unlike the passing of a single day. It was a blur of restructuring, intense training and hard work, but it was something. Despite appearances, the Winter War had actually strengthened the Gotei 13. Several former members of Vizard returned to their post as Captains, and with the aid of Urahara, Yoruichi and a generation of veteran Shinigami they had begun the long road to recovery. Yet it was just a year later when all of that hard work would come crashing down. For the past few months, there was an alarming number of disappearances in Rukongai, and his division was tasked with the investigation. Their findings were as bewildering as the nature of the disappearances, but in the end it was all for naught. The Quincy had returned, and not just the remnants left in the Human World, but the organization along with their . Before the war had even begun, Soul Society had suffered a terrible loss, the death of , Lieutenant of the First Division. A single team of Quincy appeared with their declaration of war, and Soul Society was once again embroiled into a conflict it was woefully unprepared for. Soul Society scrambled to address the abrupt war, but were blindsided by the coming invasion just days later. With barely enough time to prepare their forces for conflict, the Quincy's invasion had all but devastated the forces of the Gotei 13. Shisui's unit scrambled to face off the enemy, as the division charged with protecting Soul Society, they and the Eleventh Division were the first to face off against these enemies. But their power had far eclipsed their own, and with their arrows of destruction had slaughtered his comrades. It was a bloodbath. Like a visage of death, clad in pure white, these beings erupted from the shadows, pouring outward in force unleashing a tsunami of death. He watched helpless as comrades, old and new were annihilated by the enemy forces mere moments after they made contact. He barely had time to draw his own blade before a flurry of arrows pierced straight through. He had felt numb, as his body collapsed under the weight of his failure, and as his faded into unconsciousness, all he could remember were the cries of his comrades. Their deaths etched into his mind before he was lost to darkness. When he awoke the war was already over. The death toll itself was staggering, nearly half their forces snuffed out, centuries of relationships, of culture and division culture gone. People he had fought with, who had survived the conflict with Aizen lay dead. Thoughts quickly turned to his wife and family but to his horror, he found that too had indeed perished. He felt the icy tendrils of despair grip at his heart with ever increasing intensity and he let loose an anguished cry and wept. Yes, Soul Society had prevailed but it had lost so much to achieve this victory. Their Captain-Commander dead, many of their Captains, and lieutenants dead. The sheer devastation wrought by the battles had carved a hole in the heart of Soul Society. But it had done so much worse for its survivors. All that he had fought for, bled for, lived for was naught but ash now. Unable to look upon the ruined remains of his estate, nor deal with the fallout of the war, he gathered what little remained of his belongings and left Soul Society. What was once his home was now a prison, a place where nightmares born out of his own weakness roamed at every corner. Helpless before the onslaught of not one but two wars, his faith in himself and the Gotei 13 lay shattered at his feet. With nothing keeping in Soul Society any longer, he left, leaving the tattered remains of his former life behind. A Light in the Dark Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Shisui possesses an incredible , powerful and potent, the soft thrum of its aura is like a symphony resonating to powers beyond this realm. With all the effort of a glare, he can channel this power into the world, releasing a mighty burst of fiery light surging around him with the brilliance of the sun cowing his enemies into a sputtering mess. The blazing inferno that engulfs him shines like a luminous star driving away the darkness. The atmosphere sings to its strength, bathing the world in a scorching heat, the air becomes thick and dense as an ocean, and the earth melting into a molten viscous. Battle has been his forge, and experience his hammer, for the power he commands at his fingertips is an almighty maelstrom of unquenchable fire capable of turning the world into ash and obliterating those foolish enough to cross him. This is the manifestation of Shisui's will! The embodiment of his unyielding resolve, forged anew. For years he has toiled away to obtain the immense level of control he has over his power, calling upon it with frightening speed and intensity only to wield it with surgical precision to annihilate his foes. Keen Intellect: There exists no greater weapon, no edge more keen than that of a sharp mind. It was the first lesson taught to Shisui as a child, for one who would enter the political circle. Growing up, he was taught how to look beyond the surface, to distinguish intent and motive behind action. As a swordsmith this naturally lended itself to his craftsmanship, and ability to recognize the quality of work with a glance. When he joined the Academy, his analytical eye would lend itself well as he quickly became accustomed to the lessons taught. He became an exceptionally perceptive combatant who was keenly aware of his surroundings and the minute details of his opponents. As a noble with an eye for the politics of war as well as the combative details, Shisui demonstrated this acute sense of awareness to his fellow peers. He was easily able to recognize their strengths, and weaknesses simply by applying the principles taught to him as a child. The same was true for combat as well. When he first began swordsmanship and hand-to-hand, Shisui found to his displeasure that he was woefully outclassed by his peers, but overcame this drawback by simply being a better tactician. In a single glance he could discern their fighting style and techniques, their relative strength, and speed and the manner in which they would attack. From there it was a simple measure of controlling his own body. He developed a very unique approach to combat, by deliberately leaving openings for his opponent to exploit. Because he knew where they were going to attack ahead of time, he was able to prepare his own defense. As he grew in skill, his ability to deduce the abilities of his opponents quickened, allowing him to rapidly employ countermeasures as necessary. Outside of battle, he still remains a warrior appraised of the events around him, and has shown great insight into the strategies and tactics of those around him. His tactical acumen is considered one of his greatest traits, and after his self-imposed exile he is "always" battle ready, making surprise attacks virtually ineffective. His mind and body react to danger instantly, as plans and tactics formulate in seconds to perceived threats and even those he only instinctively is aware of. Hakuda Expert: Shisui is a highly proficient practitioner of Hakuda, having learned and mastered a variety of techniques. Though it is a secondary skill in comparison to his swordsmanship, his Hakuda is out of the two far more ruthless and brutal. Years spent as a swordsmith gave him the foundation of brute strength, which was only exemplified by his precision based fighting style. He fights with the mind of utterly breaking his opponent, using strikes and maneuvers designed to shatter, cripple and maim his opponents. As a former member of the Onmitsukido, Shisui's hand-to-hand is heavily influenced by their guerrilla style of combat, utilizing rapid movement and quick bursts of high-speed attacks. His style is still considered slower and brutish by their standards, as he prefers single well placed attacks designed to intercept or stop attacks as they form. Offense and defense intertwine into a single seamless art, like a dancing flame. Such techniques are designed to encourage surrender by inflicting as much pain as possible; twisting, ripping, and tearing apart his opponent. It is a bloody and utterly ruthless style of combat. He is skilled enough to combat several high-level opponents at once and hold his own with just his Hakuda. From what other practitioners have noted regarding his fighting style, despite its brutality, it is unusually graceful and fluid, despite its brutal efficiency. He is patient, but decisive, willing to wait until an opponent either reveals his hand or create an opening himself. Whether it is his swordsmanship, or his hakuda the framework of his fighting style remains the same. *' ' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A technique so simple in its appearance it beguiles the incredibly complexity of its execution. Ikkotsu is an extremely high-level maneuver by which the practitioner harnesses their spiritual power, condensing it through their body and at the point of impact releasing the stored energy as a massive rippling wave that resonates with earth shattering forces that literally disintegrate the target upon impact. It is a technique that transforms a Shinigami's own spiritual power and turns it into a weapon. In battle the key to victory for any swordsman is to push forward, using force, even overwhelming force to quickly obliterate one's opponent. Shisui's single-minded devotion to mastering the art of combat, and intimate knowledge of spiritual energy and Kido gave him the insight to understand this technique at its most basic level. Through this understanding he was able to perfect its execution, and in time has learned to project the force of his attack through other mediums before releasing the pent up energies using very little movement. Although he gives no voice to this technique in combat, his enemies soon find themselves bludgeoned from invisible forces as he slams a fist into the ground, only for the earth to erupt beneath their feet in a shower of earthen spires and concussive force. *' ' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Essentially a two-fisted version of its counterpart Ikkotsu, the dual forces acting on the body upon impact create a catalytic reaction as dissonance ripples through an opponent. This causes the opponents own spiritual power to turn against itself, becoming the weapon of their own destruction. The greater their own reiatsu is, the more dangerous and lethal this attack becomes. While the strength of Ikkotsu is dependent on the Shinigami's own reiatsu, Sokotsu was designed to combat opponents typically more powerful than the practitioner. As someone who often finds himself against such threats, this technique is one of Shisui's favorites. The offensive power of this technique is such that it can be used on virtually any medium; causing whatever is struck to disintegrate almost immediately until not even dust remains. Shunpo Expert: Even with all the strength and skill in the world, these become meaningless if your opponent's blade does not find purchase. Shisui's expertise in this skill has continued to grow since his self-imposed exile from the Gotei 13. Through the tutelage of his Zanpakutou and his own experimentation he has achieved an impressive level of speed, allowing him to keep up with and contend with Captain-level opponents. One of the most important lessons in Shunpo, that he discovered whilst wandering is the ability to remain silent and unseen, a skill he has since mastered. When he uses Shunpo there is no accompanying "woosh" or sound effect to indicate his movement; it is swift, sudden and silent. He is able to use Shunpo with great skill that he does not even appear to disrupt the environment while moving, further indicating his skill. He is able to instantly disappear as though dislocating himself and reappear solidly without indication of movement; key skills that denote a master of the art. He is familiar with the more esoteric secrets of the art, and is capable of utilizing the infamous "speed clones" in battle, using them to bait his opponents into an opening for a finishing move. His endurance with Shunpo however is his greatest strength, that despite the fact that he may require a greater number of steps as compared to true masters of the art he is capable of keeping pace with high-speed opponents without exhausting himself. *'Onmitsu Shunpo: Shihō no Ni - Sakujo' (隠密歩法:四楓の二削除, lit. "Way of Onmitsu: 2nd of the Shihō - Erasure"): Since time immemorial the Shihouin have served as the shadows of the spiritual crossroads, now Soul Society. Famed for subterfuge and stealth techniques these mysteries have since been passed down to only the most elite operatives. Those in service of the Shihouin and carry out its missions are trained in these hidden arts elevating them above their peers. Shisui is not a member of this prestigious clan, nor is he a member of their retainer families. He was however a gifted warrior and earned the respect of his superiors through his dedication and impressive record of successful missions. Such privilege granted him a spot in such an elite unit. Though they did not instruct him in the ways of this technique, by virtue of observation and repeated exposure he was able to deduce the nature of this technique and call it his own. In essence, the technique is an advanced skill of spiritual control. Spiritual pressure is treated as an aura and by manipulating this aura one is able to wrap it around the body like a second skin so that it does not 'leak'. This in turn hides their spiritual pressure from the senses. Kido Expert: Words of power and splendor that stir the mystical energies world, giving shape and form to the limitless possibilities of the imagination, this is the infamy of Kido. It is an ancient and esoteric art comprised of many magical disciplines into a single cohesive and supremely unique art wielded by gods of death. Shisui is no stranger to its teaching, having nurtured his strength of will and focus of mind to be able to wield these fearsome powers. But it is more than just the ability to channel these forces and to unleash them upon his foes, for Shisui is and always will be a swordsman first and foremost. Yet there are underlying fundamentals of Kido that if correctly understood can be applied to other talents. After his stint in the Eleventh division where he honed his swordsmanship, Shisui transferred to the enigmatic . Despite their initial misgivings at having a "brutish sword-swinging madman" in their ranks, they eventually opened up to him when he showed that he too shared their enthusiasm for discovering lost mysteries. It is within those walls that he became knowledgeable of various theories of magic, as well as their practical applications. He demonstrated great insight towards the inner workings of magical powers due to his colorful background and former trade. Though he may lack the accredited skill of a true Kido Master or those who are able to weave these spells into complex webs so intricate and prestigious to alter the spell entirely, he does understand how it is done. More than that he can readily recognize when it is happening and how. He is proficient in casting his spells without an incantation, and is capable of utilizing virtually all known Hado and Bakudo spells with expert proficiency. What little he can alter about his spells is their general area and volume but what he lacks in sheer skill he makes up with his strategic and tactical use of his spell use. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): A class of Kidō Incantation where the incantation is recited after starting the spell to strengthen and empower it. As a skill it is one of Shisui's most favored techniques due in part to his lack of skill in abandoning the incantation. Though he is skilled in Kido, he lacks the finesse of a true master to cast his spells at their full power without an incantation. Thus by using this skill he can skip the incantation, cast the spell and then empower it after the fact. This is especially useful for binding spells, as their effects are not instantaneous. Furthermore it also allows him to strengthen his spells to affect opponents vastly more powerful than he. He has also discovered through accident and experimentation that he is able to strengthen the attacks of his zanpakutou by reciting parts of its release command. As with spells, the incantation serves as a focus, and means of formulating the spell, the same appears to be true for his swordsmanship in regards to his Zanpakutou. By reciting the release command, he is able to focus his will and further empower an attack, or to even reinforce maneuver he is making. *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. Due to the often long-winded incantation of any given Kido spell, being able to focus one's intent and instantly cast the spell without it, is considered the skill of a Kido master. While Shisui is able to use this skill, he has not yet mastered it to the point where he can mitigate the drastic loss in power. As a battle skill, he is unable to realize the full potential of a spell while abandoning its incantation, however he has noticed that some categories of spells aren't as affected as others. Many of the spells within the category of binding, that are supplemental in nature can be used swiftly and effectively without suffering much loss in power. This skill however remains one of the last hurdles of Shisui to overcome before his skill and prowess in Kido can be taken to the next level. *'Kousoku Eishō' (高速詠唱, lit "High-Speed Incantation"): Whether it is a skill taught at the Kido Corps or not, it is a class of Kido Incantation in which the caster is able to utter the incantation at twice the normal speed, effectively halving the casting time. Shisui would develop this skill while exiled in Hueco Mundo, when he discovered that while abandoning the incantation was useful, the drastic decline in their power made them ineffective. While he must still chant the spell, the ability to do so more quickly allows him to better strategize and utilize his spells. Furthermore by combining this skill with kōjutsu eishō, he can very rapidly empower spells he's cast or maneuver's he's performing, and continue to stack its effects to further empower a given spell. Though he still relies on using the incantation to use his spells at acceptable levels of power, he has demonstrated this skill's usefulness in augmenting binding spells, and other supplemental spells after they've been cast to drastically heighten their power. Enhanced Strength: The indomitable resolve and incredible strength of his bestow Shisui with great physical strength. Coupled with his brutal training and mastery of the physical arts, he has honed his spiritual body into a weapon capable of extraordinary feats of physical prowess. Beneath the fluidity of his swordsmanship and Hakuda, Shisui possesses a monstrous strength capable of toppling entire structures whole with a single strike! The roar of his spiritual power flares to life as he summons up his inner strength channeling it throughout his entire body with its iridescent glow. In the span of a single heartbeat his fist strikes the air, detonating it with explosive force generating swathing arcs of pure force in the mere wake of his attack. The world seemingly bends before him as he utters a simple shout, its echo resonating in the world as though it were a word of power, magic itself. With every movement the energies within his body swirl and churn, until unleashed at the apex of his attack! Then like the crack of thunder its force rockets across the battlefield, carving its mark into the landscape like a molten lance. This is the brute strength of Shisui, a lethal combination of his innate prowess, Kido talent and knowledge and the cold resolve of a warrior forged in battle. Enhanced Durability: One of the greatest challenges Shisui has had to overcome is the immense strain and difficulty in mastering the Shikai of his Zanpakutou. Its substantial energy costs, lengthy incantation, and the danger in carelessly using it have forced him through multiple campaigns and combats to become an extremely hardy and resilient combatant. This is coupled with the rigorous and brutal training regiment he endured while exiled in to control his Hollow powers, and while under the tutelage of his Zanpakutou have forged Shisui into a juggernaut capable of withstanding immense amounts of punishment. His endurance and durability massive, allowing him to shrug off wounds that would cripple, even kill other beings, and still fight at his maxim. He has shown traits resembling the Arrancar's infamous , in his ability to stop the blades of his opponents barehanded, and similarly endure Cero, and other energy attacks with barely any injury. He can compress his reiatsu to form a thin-tight barrier to protect him against attacks, as well as to reinforce his vital areas. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Hoho is more than just mastery of Shunpo, it is an expertise in all known movement methods, acrobatic feats, and stunts of incredible agility. Shisui while not a true master of Shunpo has developed his innate physical abilities to a point where he can contend with most opponents without ever using Shunpo. Having to fight against opponents generally stronger than he, has refined his agility and reflexes to almost absurd levels. He possesses an instinct that allows him to react to danger instantly, and his body responds to attacks before he even needs to think to do so. He has shown to possess incredible dexterity, and flexibility, using them to efficiently outmaneuver attacks by Captain-level adversary's despite differences in overall skill. 'Zanjutsu Mastery' After failing his loved ones Shisui thought he could ever be brought as low, and so he left, journeying beyond the walls of Soul Society in search of absolution. Throughout his travels, he experienced much, and contemplated on the events of his life, pondering on the choices he had made and the consequences that followed. When he was young he found to his bruised ego that he was unable to hear the voice of his Zanpakutou, and that no matter how much he tried, he could never hear the whispers his fellow classmates and then soldiers often spoke of. Blinded by frustration and his lack of progress, Shisui looked elsewhere for power. He threw himself into his Hakuda training, relished the opportunity to bow his head and learn sword techniques from self-proclaimed masters. He delved into the mysteries of Kidou, and honed all the assorted skills he could muster. Though he mastered none, he had broadened his skillset to such a degree as to become a veritable force capable of tackling any challenge. It was his hubris that cost him. In the end he was alone and could no longer stand the bitter silence. He knew the answers were within himself and so entered . Submerging himself into his inner world he found himself drowning in a sea of misery and despair, all around him was darkness, thick and heavy it threatened to smother him and his mind whole. Then he heard it, felt it in his blood and his bone. A faint fading whisper, and a trace of amusement. He felt a tugging sensation before he found himself hurled back physically out of his own inner world. The war had shattered his resolve and so he was beset by his own demons that they prevented him from communicating with his Zanpakutou. But he had heard it, felt the presence as it surged against the tide of his own despair, and then a bright light. It was a vision. He was sure of it and with it realized what he had to do. He would go to the underworld and confront the chaos within. With a goal finally in mind he set off. He began in Hueco Mundo; the underworld, the realm of hungry ghosts. There he found a path that led to a vast expanse below its white sands. What he found was an ocean stretching from one horizon to the next, its blackened depths swallowing all light. The vision showed him what was necessary and so with tentative steps he approached the abysmal waters before taking in a dead sprint and diving below. Surrounded by watery darkness he dove as far and as deep he could go, his lungs burned from the exertion as his air rapidly depleted. With a surge of movement he poured his energy into one last bout of momentum and to his surprise he burst from the depths. With a gasp, he spluttered as he swam to the nearby shore, his body heavy with exhaustion. Each rattling breath drawing on gulps of air as he heaved himself onto the shore. Then he heard the voice of his Zanpakutou, its harmonic tones plucking at the strings of his heart and soul, and he felt bliss. He learned of his Zanpakutou's name, and thus he began a journey to understand and explore the bond that they shared. His worthiness was never about his combat potential, that which constituted their bond could never be so cheap. His crucible was one no man or being should suffer through but it was necessary. He had to weather through the agony, push himself through the unbearable suffering, and have the courage to do what few Shinigami are capable of doing --- hope. An earnest desire to see that tomorrow is better, that the work he can and is willing to do can make the trials of today worth the sacrifices. One can have conviction, but is quite another to tie that conviction with a belief in something more. The union between Zanpakutou and Shinigami is something that few swordsman will ever truly understand. Swordsmanship is practiced to ingrain into the body an instinct for strikes, steps and various maneuvers. Eventually those movements begin to embody something deeper. However, to resonate with one's other half, a spirit born from their trials and tribulations is to explore the very philosophy of why one even wields the blade. It is to engage this soul companion, in order to understand not only them, but oneself as well. They are a reflection of the soul, the progeny of the conquests and failures of one's life. To meet such a being and stare into the very depths that have given shape to you is one of the most terrifying things in the life of a Shinigami. Shisui did not simply meditate under a waterfall to achieve their bond, he did not solely practice the art of Zanjutsu to merge their movements together. Instead he was forced to confront his weakness head-on, delve not just figuratively but spiritually and literally into the underworld. Beset on all sides he cut a swath through the horde to face the chaos within him. Only then would the truth be revealed, that precipice between light and dark, order and discord could he come to terms and see the face and hear the name of his Zanpakutou. General Zanjutsu Prowess: Shisui is a swordsman of immense skill having achieved a level of ability to challenge the mightiest of foes and emerge victorious! He did not train by repetitiously practicing kata's, but through constantly pitting himself in battle against the strongest opponents the world had to offer. No amount of training or talent could compare to the sheer level of experience, Shisui has accumulated in his life. His swordsmanship is neither graceful nor elegant, it is not the artistic expression one might find in the master of the sword. Instead it is the dominating force that reveals itself in our every fear. When he attacks he is swift, and relentless attacking with the frenzy and wild abandon as a force of nature. Each strike is death incarnate, leaving naught but destruction and chaos in his wake. With a swipe of his blade the world moans with agony as overwhelming power carves a visceral path through its trenches. Shisui does not have swordsmanship, it is not art, it is something as real and true as the fight itself, a brutal manifestation of every predator that has walked this earth. Yet therein lies the deception, for Shisui has only known what it means to be the cornered beast and his swordsmanship reflects that. He lulls the enemy into a false sense of superiority, deliberately exposing holes and weak-points. And predictably, they will always seek to exploit them, and just like that, the trap is set. Weakness becomes strength, and strength becomes weakness, and like blades of grass, his opponents fall before the scythe of his will. *' ' (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): Known as the first, for it is the origin of all sword-based reijutsu techniques, and the first technique created by the soul that would later be known as Genryuusai Yamamto Shigekuni. It is a technique that allows the wielder to harness their spiritual pressure, and channel that mass into the strike itself, allowing one to attack with the full brunt of their spiritual power. As this spiritual mass is transmitted through the sword it creates a very thin almost imperceptible wave concentrated at the edge of the blade. At the apex of the strike the compressed force ripples out in a single killing stroke. This technique is the basis of all zanjutsu techniques, as the training allows for the swordsman to mould and shape their spiritual pressure along the edge of their blade. *'Suikawari' (西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): Originally inspired by the struggle of a desperate blacksmith who had fallen on hard times. In order to promote his wares, he began a custom that would quickly become a joyous festivity for the community. Purchasing large scores of melons he would then offer the tools and weapons he forged as a means to split them for prizes or other trinkets. Eventually this custom evolved to splitting boulders as a show of strength for seasoned warriors. The typical instrument used was a hammer, but blinded by pride a wandering swordsman sought to prove his superiority by splitting a boulder in twain with his sword instead. Predictably he failed, and he was so incised that he spent a lifetime perfecting a technique that would embody the full weight of his displeasure. Thirty years later, he would return and to everyone's astonishment, using the same motion as one wielding a hammer, he split the boulder. Indeed he had proven his skill, but the effort sadly killed him. In his death he became a Shinigami and imparted the knowledge of this technique to impressionable young students in the Academy. This technique uses the spiritual pressure of the practitioner as a physical force to drastically increase the downward momentum and power of their attack. Like a massive hammer descending from the heavens, they bring the full weight of their spiritual power down, generating a massive amount of force. The pressure alone is capable of literally smashing a foe into paste, but that is only a secondary side effect. Using an overhand stroke, the practitioner uses the deceptive nature of the attack to hide the spiritual mass above them, and as an opponent defends, the force hanging above the wielder crashes down, empowering the blow of the wielder's attack. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, Thousand-Page Wholesale): This technique was originally developed by a Lieutenant in the 8th Division, as part of their never-ending crusade to defeat the adversary known as paperwork. It began as a mere flair for signing her name on multiple documents at once, after hurling them into the air. However her technique attained acclaim when she demonstrated the skill to sign an entire thousand-page document in an instant. The technique was immediately immortalized into the halls of Soul Society, and taught to all current and preceding Captains of her time. Rumors circulated that the Soul King entertained the idea of inducting the clever Lieutenant into the Royal Guard for her contributions to Soul Society, but was shot down due to the efforts of Senjumaru Shutara, who for some reason bears a most venomous hatred for the technique. *'Onibi' (鬼火, Oni Fire): The practitioner performs a powerful thrust with a blunt weapon, creating a large, gaping, cylindrical hole in a target. *'Hōzuri' (頬摺, Cheek Stroke): This technique was developed by a former Shinigami turned gardener who was given the dubious honor of trimming the hedges off of a bush stylized as his Captain. He encountered difficulties when the "face" began growing erratically and he was forced to trim the "facial hair" daily. Eventually he honed his skills until he could cut with such precision without causing significant injury. He would later retire and open a barber shop in the Court of Pure Souls. He passed down the secrets of his technique to visiting Shinigami and has since become quite popularized among the lower ranking members. Shisui acquired this skill in the same unorthodox manner. Though capable of creating only superficial wounds, the concept behind the technique is based primarily on precision and control. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, lit. "Pressure of the Sword"): Unyielding strength forged in the heat of battle, skill honed into an edge sharper than blade, and a spiritual power that booms and thunders with every sweep of his sword, the intensity and pressure of Shisui's swordsmanship is immense beyond measure. With every stroke the sheer power he exudes is transformed into a rippling shockwave in the wake of his attacks, cutting fissures in earth, and parting air from sky. Distance has no meaning within his swordsmanship, whether he be within arms reach or a hundred paces away, his "cut" will reach his adversary. Projecting outward as a thin but invisible force, the shockwave tears across the landscape ripping apart anything in its way. By slamming his sword into the ground he generates massive earthquakes, fracturing the ground, upturning earth, and causing molten spires to erupt to impale his foes. After years of training to hone his skills, he has obtained an unprecedented level of control over this technique, using it to blast apart his opponents defenses, and weaponize the environment as though it were an extension of his own sword. Zanpakutou :"Such curiosity, oh champion mine, one fit for a beast who thirsts for that which is just out of reach. I have chosen well. You saw it too, didn’t you? The enviably sweet vision of my power calling out to you. So hungry for strength that you opened yourself to me driven by that insatiable primordial need. I have a gift for you, a taste of true power, true purpose. Take this, my name, and all that you have ever desired will be yours. - Sonsei-ō to Shisui '' '''Sonsei-ō' (尊星王, lit. "Monarch of the Venerable Star"): is the manifested spirit and soul companion to Ryūgū Shisui. She is a female Zanpakuto-spirit, and can at best be described as "malevolently curious", by Shisui. It took the utter annihilation of everything he had known and loved, a journey to a region of Hueco Mundo he had never seen nor heard and the confrontation with a monstrous hollow-like entity for her to finally grace him with her name. As previously stated by Shisui, Sonsei-ō possesses a curiosity that borders on malevolent. At heart she is a compassionate spirit though it is tempered by her insatiable desire for knowledge of said human suffering. Shisui suffered so thoroughly how could her heart not be moved by his struggle? His thirst for power, justice and for rightness in the world? Such sentiment is reflected in her powers for though she may be a guiding star, she will see you walk through the fire's of hell before her light banishes the darkness. In her sealed state her sword form resembles an elegantly designed katana with an golden rectangular cross-guard and white handle. However given the nature of her abilities, she can be dismissed into particles of faint light and summoned again at will. *' :' Its release command is, "Drown Within My Blinding Radiance!" (まばゆい光の中で溺れる, mabayui hikari no naka de oboreru). In her Shikai state Sonsei-ō does indeed drowns everything within its brilliant radiance, consuming light until only darkness hangs within the air. Only Shisui, Sonsei-ō and his opponents are illuminated. The environment itself seems to lose cohesion, become less real, as everything becomes homogeneous like dark matter suspended in this blackened expanse. Coils of dark light swirl about her blade as a heavy pressure and an unsettling but strangely curious presence fills the space within. :Shikai Special Ability: *' : Hokushin Sonsei Myoken Daibosatsu' (北辰妙見菩薩, lit. "Heavenly Eyed Bodhisattva of the Big Dipper") :Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Shisui's theme song is The Battle is Too Strong by Yuki Kajiura.